How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya
by hichiigo
Summary: Tsuna asked Hibari for a date. With Reborn's tutoring, will Tsuna succeed on seducing the cold Hibari Kyoya!
1. Go with the obvious turnon

**How to seduce Hibari Kyoya**

**Title: **How to seduce Hibari Kyoya

**Pairings:** 1827

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. ^^

**Warnings: **R18

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Go with the obvious turn-on

A certain brunette threw another pair of jeans onto his bed while sighing in defeat.

"I can't do this." Tsuna mumbled. He sat on the floor staring at the mirror. Today was his first date with his boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya a.k.a. the leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee.

"Oi, what's taking you so long?" Reborn, his tutor, asked as walked inside the room ignoring the stacks of clothes piled on the bed.

"I don't know what to wear!" Tsuna complained rubbing his spiky yet silky brown hair.

Reborn smirked. "Finally going on a date with Hibari Kyoya, ha." He teased taking a sit beside the clothes that was messily thrown on the bed.

Tsuna blushed and nodded meekly. "Y-yeah…"

It has been a month since Hibari asked Tsuna to go out with him.

Tsuna first was reluctant.

This is Hibari Kyoya who's asking him out. The Hibari Kyoya who hates everyone who'll destroy the peace in Namimori. The Hibari Kyoya who hates the crowd.

It took days before Tsuna accepted Hibari's confession. After an explanation and of course, a beating from Reborn, Tsuna finally said yes.

And now, after gathering a lot of courage, Tsuna decided to take their relationship onto the next level.

Tsuna asked Hibari if the two of them could go on a date.

Yes, a simple date.

Like every lovers do.

Tsuna resisted the urge to blush when he thought the word 'lovers'.

"Hiiiiie!" He screamed in pain when Reborn kicked him on the stomach making him winced in pain. "W-what was that for Reborn?"

"You look pathetic dame-Tsuna." He replied with a monotone voice. He jumped over the clothes to look at Tsuna's wardrobe.

Honestly, his student was too innocent and stupid.

Reborn was there when Hibari confessed to Tsuna. He knew Hibari's feelings towards Tsuna, and of course, being his tutor, Reborn was also aware of Tsuna's feelings for Hibari.

So he gave Tsuna courage to accept Hibari's confession. After the days of vigorous explanation, not to forget the part where Tsuna almost died because of Reborn's violent way of explaining things, he managed to get the two of them to date each other.

Why does he have to explain? Tsuna was too damn innocent for things like love, dating and obviously _sex_. Reborn still have to teach him things like those and honestly, Tsuna still doesn't know what licking was.

Reborn inspected the clothes on the cabinet and all he can see were simple shirts with '27' on it, hoodies and boring jeans. He sighed in frustration.

"You still have a long way to go before you can seduce Hibari." Reborn mumbled shaking his head in disappointment.

Tsuna pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Reborn gave another kick on Tsuna's stomach, smiling as he heard the loud cry of his stupid student.

"You need some tutoring to seduce Hibari on this date." He said in a low yet excited voice. Tsuna stood up still rubbing his bruised stomach.

"Huh? What do you mean seduce?" Tsuna asked innocently.

Reborn smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Hibari sat at the local café house as he waited for his lover to arrive for their date. He wore a simple black shirt and tight white jeans. He ignored the disgusting looks of the people that were giving him, especially those three girls beside his table.<p>

"Hey hey! He's hot right?" The girl mumbled looking dreamily at the teenager who was sitting on the table beside them.

The other girls agreed, staring and _drooling _over him. "Totally!"

Hibari resisted the urge to bite them to death. He doesn't want to ruin his date with Tsunayoshi because of those idiot herbivores. It took them quite a while to start going on official dates. Hibari was always busy because of student council works and well, Tsunayoshi was busy training with the infant. Not to mention too busy spending time with those idiot lovers called Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Although Hibari doesn't want to admit it, he had fallen for that stupid no-good Tsunayoshi Sawada. A mere student on his beloved Namimori Chuu.

He had fallen in love with Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He wasn't aware of it at first, but whenever he sees him together with either Yamamoto Takeshi or Gokudera Hayato, he has this sudden urge to bite them to death.

No.

Not only Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

All those idiots who tried to gather around HIS Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Of course, he won't admit to himself that it was jealousy that he was feeling. Thanks to a certain infant, Hibari managed to realize his own feelings for the brunette. After a little talk, Hibari finally confessed to Tsunayoshi.

But to his amusement and irritation, it took days before Tsunayoshi have his answer.

Obviously, it was a **yes.**

Too bad the two of them doesn't have all the time to spend with each other. Being on different year levels made it difficult for them to meet. Not that Hibari doesn't call or text Tsunayoshi.

It was not enough.

He wants to touch Tsunayoshi.

He wants to caress his silky skin with his hands, anything, just to feel his body.

He wants to make him moan under him.

Until he gets crazy he can no longer think of anything but him.

His lusty imagination was cut off when a familiar voice called him from behind. He turned around to see Tsunayoshi Sawada smiling shyly at him. His eyes travelled downwards to see a skirt instead of pants.

A skirt.

Hibari raised his eyebrows. "Who the hell are you?"

Tsuna panicked inside his mind. He knew it! This stupid idea won't work on Hibari! He mentally blamed Reborn for putting him into shame for wearing this red-checkered skirt with matching red blazer and a white strapless shirt on the inside.

_Flashback_

"I'am not wearing that." Tsuna said backing away from Reborn. He gasped when he hits the wall.

Damn, no escape.

Reborn smirked holding the short mini-skirt between his hands. "Come on, it's just a skirt dame-Tsuna."

"I'm a guy! Why would I wear a skirt!" He retorted back.

"The first tip on seducing Hibari Kyoya is to go with the obvious turn-on." Reborn lectured jumping on top of Tsuna's right leg.

"HUH? What do you mean go with the obvious turn-on?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked. "Boys like him who have a school uniform fetish like things like this." He said lifting the skirt in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'AM NOT WEARING THAT! NO ONE CAN!"

Leon transformed into a gun as Reborn pointed it at Tsuna. Tsuna shrieked and quickly grabbed the skirt and ran towards the bathroom.

Reborn smirked.

"Hn."

_End of flashback_

"Ha ha ha!" Tsuna laughed nervously rubbing the back of his hair trying to forget what happened between him and Reborn. "Uh, you see…"

Hibari was still staring at him. "Hn. I didn't know you have a skirt fetish, herbivore."

"I-I don't have any! _Reborn said you like these things!" _He said feeling the sweat dripping on his face. _"What's a fetish anyway?" _

Hibari shrugged his shoulder. "Did you eat?" He simply asked watching Tsuna sit at the chair across him.

Tsuna looked at him. "Eh? Ah…no…" He whispered, embarrassed at how he forgot to eat his breakfast.

"Figures." Hibari called the waiter and took the menu booklet from him as he handed it to Tsuna. "Eat first before we go. I don't want you fainting on the street."

Tsuna nodded scanning the booklet for food, purposely covering his face to hide the fact that he was blushing.

* * *

><p>Hibari sighed for the nth time before stopping and turning around to check if Tsuna was still behind him.<p>

"Hurry up or I'll leave you." He threatened as he watched his lover walked awkwardly, his hands pulling down the skirt to hide what was supposed to be hidden behind them.

Hibari hissed after noticing the weird gazes the people were giving Tsunayoshi. He stomped towards him and pulled his hand.

"So slow herbivore. Do I have to wait for you until sunset before we get to that damn amusement park?" Hibari asked sarcastically. He quickly regretted it when he saw Tsuna's face saddened.

"S-sorry." He mumbled as he stood up straight. He mentally scolded himself for being too conscious of the skirt. Sure, he was embarrassed to wear this in public, especially in front of Hibari. But he doesn't want to ruin the date that two of them have been waiting.

Hibari tightened his hold on Tsuna's hand. "Whatever, let's just go."

Tsuna nodded. "H-hai!"

* * *

><p>At last, the two lovebirds finally arrived in Namimori Amusement Park. Random people were scattered all over the place.<p>

Tsuna can see the wild rides from afar. "Let's go!" He invited pulling Hibari towards the entrance.

Hibari silently cursed when he saw the huge crowd. Why can't Tsunayoshi choose another place?

Tsuna took out his wallet to get some cash but Hibari smacked his hand and said that he'll be the one to pay their tickets. The lady from the cashier was blushing hard as she gave the two tickets to Hibari.

And so, their date started.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

><p>What do you think guys? Good, bad? Should I stop?<p>

Don't forget to leave some reviews!

_On with chapter 2_


	2. Make things as lewd as possible

**How to seduce Hibari Kyoya**

**Title: **How to seduce Hibari Kyoya

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. ^^

**Warnings: **R18

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Make things as lewd as possible

Tsuna ran towards the carousel. A smile was plastered on his face while watching the little kids with their parents as they enjoyed the ride.

Hibari approached him, his hands busy folding the tickets. He put it inside his pocket and leaned on the safety railings of the carousel to watch the little herbivores.

"What ride should we take, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked looking up to Hibari with his big brown eyes.

Hibari calmly replied. "Whatever you want."

Tsuna grinned. "Okay! Hmmm…" He scanned the whole place and smiled when his eyes caught something fun. "What about going there?" He pointed behind Hibari.

Hibari turned around to see what Tsuna was pointing at.

"…" He stood there frozen.

Tsunayoshi wants to ride that thing they called "The Swan Lake" where you have to paddle a large swan like figure and roam around the lake.

"We ARE not getting on that ride." Hibari mumbled.

"Eh? Why not?" Tsuna protested. "But that's one of my favourite rides!"

"No." Hibari quickly replied.

Tsuna pouted in return. "B-but Hibari-san…" He clutched the hem of Hibari's shirt with his small hands.

"I want to ride it." Tsuna muttered looking up to Hibari.

Hibari looked down to see Tsuna.

"Onegai, _Hibari-san." _He whispered in a low voice.

"What?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. _'D-did I just said something weird? Reborn said that it will make Hibari-san happy!'_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom trying to cover his crotch from Reborn.

Reborn ignored his stupid antics as he casually sipped his coffee.

"Not bad." He commented staring _'down'_ below of Tsuna's body.

Tsuna blushed. "Stop saying that! Why will I do it anyway? I don't want to seduce Hibari-san! I just want to have a normal date with him!"

Reborn clicked his tongue. "Hm, I won't be surprise when Hibari breaks up with you."

Tsuna gasped. "Hiiiiie! Break up? Why will he do that! We just started dating!"

"Well, he also have his_ manly urges_ you idiot." He said taking down the cup of coffee on the table beside him.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "M-manly urges?"

"You know, **libido**." Reborn explained further.

"Libido? What's that?" Tsuna asked innocently.

Expecting that answer, Reborn stood up from his chair. "What will you do if you find Kyoko naked inside your room?"

Tsuna blushed a bit. "N-naked? I-I don't know…maybe, give her a towel to cover her body?"

Reborn delivered another massive blow at Tsuna's stomach making him stumble on the floor. Reborn smirked when he saw Tsuna's skirt revealed some private skin.

"Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked rubbing his aching stomach. He straightened his skirt and stood up again, still wincing from the pain.

"Damn too innocent." Reborn muttered deciding to take the lesson to the next level. "What will you do if you find Hibari inside you room, **NAKED**?"

Tsuna blush different shades of red. "N-n-n-n-naked? I don't know either! Why will he come here naked anyway?"

"It's just an example you stupid block head." Reborn said punching Tsuna on the face. Tsuna stumbled back again, now rubbing his bruised cheeks.

"What's your answer then?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna stood up, his face still red either from the punch or from Reborn's question.

"I-if ever Hibari-san comes in my room naked…I'll probably feel awkward." Tsuna said hiding his face away from Reborn's gaze.

Reborn smirked. "And why's that?"

"W-well…the man I love is in front of me…**NAKED.** Wouldn't anyone find it awkward?" Tsuna asked eyeing Reborn.

Reborn smirked when he heard the word 'lover' escaped Tsuna's mouth. "Will you let him _do you_?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows again. "Do you? What does that mean?"

Reborn shook his head in disappointment. "Let me rephrase that. **Will you let Hibari FUCK you**?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. "Oi, that's not a good word Reborn!"

"I don't care dumbass. Just answer my question." Reborn retorted.

"I don't understand…isn't _'fuck'_ a curse word?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn sighed in defeat. "You really have a long way to go before seducing Hibari."

He tugged Tsuna's shirt to gain his attention. "Listen up dame-Tsuna, tip number two to seducing Hibari Kyoya is to **make things as lewd as possible**."

Tsuna gasped at the word Reborn said. "L-l-l-l-lewd?" He stuttered.

Reborn flashed one of his best smirks.

"Yes. Be lewd."

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Hibari was still staring at Tsuna.<p>

"What did you just said?" Hibari asked again.

Tsuna gulped. "I-I want to ride it…" He remembered Reborn's words from before.

_Be lewd as possible._

"I want to ride it that_ badly_." Tsuna said trying his best to deliver it in a very seductive voice.

When he saw Hibari still not moving, Tsuna mentally panicked _yet again. _

'_What will I do? He'll think I'm weird? Will he break up with me? HIIIIIIIE!'_

Hibari sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go ride that stupid swan lake thing."

Forgetting all his worries, Tsuna happily grinned at Hibari. "R-really? I'm glad!"

Hibari twitched a little. "Yeah. Whatever herbivore." And with that, they walked towards the Swan Lake attraction not noticing that someone was looking at them over the tree.

Reborn put down his binoculars as he continued to watch Hibari and Tsuna strolled to the swan lake attraction. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Even though he's not aware of it, that dame-Tsuna actually managed to seduce Hibari a little." He whispered. "This will be very interesting."

* * *

><p>Tsuna almost slipped when stepped inside the swan lake ride. Thanks to Hibari's quick reflexes, he managed to take a hold of his lover.<p>

"T-thanks Hibari-san!" Tsuna said sitting down the other side of the ride. He watched Hibari stepped inside and sat beside him.

"This is so stupid." He mumbled.

Tsuna smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Hibari scoffed. "Whatever, let's just get on with this." He put his feet at the pedalling device and started to pedal. He slightly growled when he noticed that Tsuna wasn't doing his part on pedalling the ride.

"Oi…" He stopped his sentence when he saw Tsuna opening his legs to settle his feet on the pedalling device. The skirt was giving him a one hell of a view on his lover's legs.

Tsuna grunted a little having a hard time on pedalling. He stepped down on one of the pedals, his skirt slightly rising up enough to let Hibari see his black briefs. How short was the skirt anyway?

Hibari cleared his throat and started to paddle. He looked away from Tsuna's enticing legs and focused on pedalling.

Tsuna also started to pedal, enjoying the view. He smiled at a random couple beside him.

"Isn't this fun Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked glancing over at Hibari. Hibari replied with a slight nod.

Tsuna smiled in return. _'I'm glad he's enjoying his time here at the-"_

**BAM!**

"Hiiiiiie!" Tsuna shrieked as he fell off the ride before seeing a familiar infant smirking just slight above him.

**SPLASH!**

The people surrounding the swan lake all gasped when they saw the boy fell into the water.

Hibari quickly stood up and dove into the water, knowing well that Tsuna can't swim.

Just a few feet away from the crime scene, Reborn landed on top of the tree branch, smirk never leaving his face.

"Dame-tsuna is still dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Little omake<p>

Tsuna pouted in return. "B-but Hibari-san…" He clutched the hem of Hibari's shirt with his small hands.

"I want to ride it." Tsuna muttered looking up to Hibari.

Hibari froze again staring at his lover's oh-so sweet lips. That lips that he wants to nip and bite. He gulped inaudibly, feeling the blood rushing down into his crotch. Not to mention the blushing cheeks of his innocent Tsunayoshi.

Wait, did he just say** I want to ride it?**

Pause. Rewind. _Play_.

Hibari licked his lips as Tsuna continued to beg him like a little puppy. Not that Tsuna noticed the licking of lips and the animalistic face his lover was giving him. He was too busy thinking of something else.

"Onegai, _Hibari-san." _Oh does that it. Calling his name with a breathy voice like that, Hibari can't take it anymore.

Hibari sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go ride that stupid swan lake thing."

He walked towards the swan lake attraction.

_"Just try to act cute and flirty, I will really bring you the nearest bathroom stall and fuck you." _

**End of part 2**

* * *

><p>Waaaah, thanks for all the reviews everyone!<p>

I'll do my best to write more often! Thanks for the support especially to those people from my RP family! ^^\/

Don't forget to give a review okay!

Thanks!

On with chapter 3


	3. Behind the innocent words

**How to seduce Hibari Kyoya**

**Title: **How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. ^^

**Warnings: **R18

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Behind the innocent words lie the sexual ones

Hibari opened the door of the comfort room to let Tsuna enter before closing it behind him.

Good thing there were only two men inside the bathroom.

Tsuna sneezed while rubbing his still wet arms. How stupid can he be? No, more like, how unpredictable can his tutor be? Showing up like that out of nowhere and suddenly pushing him out of the ride causing him to fall on the water.

How lame and stupid can that be.

And right in front of Hibari-san who thankfully rescued him from drowning.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san…" Tsuna apologized bowing deeply in front of him.

"Hn." The brunette sighed in defeat and lifted his head only to see a stripping Hibari in front of him.

"H-h-h-h-hibari-san?" He shrieked making the other people look at him with confused faces.

Hibari raised his eyebrows obviously becoming irritated at Tsuna. "What?" He asked as he finally took out the wet black shirt that was sticking onto his skin.

Tsuna on the other hand blushed deeply averting his eyes away from Hibari's sexy chest. "N-nothing…!" He replied.

After taking off the shirt, Hibari glanced at the still wet Tsuna beside him.

"Take off your shirt and let it dry herbivore." He coldly said.

Tsuna pouted a little. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry…" Too tired to even think about Hibari's coldness, Tsuna pulled the shirt off.

"Mmmppph!" A muffled sound complained.

Hibari who was still drying his shirt grunted in annoyance. "What now Tsunayo-"

He almost dropped his shirt on the floor when he saw the awkward yet very suggestive position of his little lover.

"What the…" He mumbled, his eyes travelling downwards to look at the two perky nipples inviting him to suck on them.

"H-hibari-san…! I can't take…my shirt off…!" He informed, his hands tangled at the feminine shirt he was wearing.

Hibari glared at the people looking at them. "Look at him and I'll bite you to death."

And all Tsuna heard were loud gasps and a sound of stomping feet and lastly, a loud banging sound of the door.

"W-what was that?" He asked behind the shirt. He struggled to take off the shirt but still not succeeding.

Hibari reached for Tsuna to help him take out the shirt from his body. Honestly, it's the first time he ever saw someone got stuck while taking off the shirt.

Harshly pulling out the shirt, Tsuna cried in pain when Hibari finally took the it out. He dropped it on the floor and stared at Tsuna.

"Here." He handed him a black handkerchief which made Tsuna blush.

"E-eh? B-but you have to dry yourself first!" Tsuna demanded pushing the handkerchief back at Hibari.

Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Shut up herbivore." He hissed as he knelt down in front of Tsuna and wiped his wet chest. He proceeded to dry his arms then next his neck and the last part, his face.

Tsuna was blushing all the time from the contact. Whenever Hibari's hand accidentally touches his nipples, he lets out a small moan but quickly covers his mouth with his hand to suppress the lewd sounds coming out.

"Done." Hibari announced standing up from his position and walking towards the sink to dry his handkerchief.

Tsuna smiled a little.

Suddenly, the door opened making Tsuna and Hibari looked at the newcomer.

Tsuna walked towards the door only to see a white paper bag on the floor. He sweatdropped when he saw a small note on top of the pile of fresh clothes inside.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_ Change to these clothes. If you won't, I'LL KILL YOU._

_Reborn_

Tsuna shivered in fear after reading the note. He picked up the paper bag and returned to Hibari.

"What's that?" The older one asked taking a glance at the paper bag Tsuna was holding.

Tsuna nervously laughed. "Seems like Reborn gave us a change of clothes." He answered taking out the contents of the paper bag.

He physically froze when he saw the thing that he was holding.

The Namimori's skirt.

Hibari raised his eyebrows. "Skirt again? You really have a school uniform fetish."

"I don't…YOU HAVE!" He said to himself clutching the skirt with all his might. He took the other remaining pair of Namimori's female uniform and gave the rest of the paper bag to Hibari.

"Wait here, I'm going to change." He whispered walking towards the bathroom stall.

Hibari smirked. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed in defeat as he put the skirt on.<p>

"I think Reborn has a school uniform fetish or something like that." He mumbled while putting the top of the uniform.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Eh? Say things that you don't mean?" Tsuna asked again.

Reborn nodded. "Yes. Behind the innocent words lie the sexual ones." He smirked.

Tsuna dropped his shoulders. "S-sexual?"

"Yes. Repeat after me." Reborn started looking at Tsuna through the mirror. "Hibari-san, does this skirt look good on me?" He said imitating Tsuna's voice.

Tsuna shrieked. "Why the hell will I ask him that? And why would I even ask him that?"

Reborn glared. "Do it."

Tsuna shivered knowing that he can't defy his tutor. "Fine!" He inhaled before looking at Reborn with his big brown eyes. "H-Hibari-san…does this skirt…l-look good on me?"

Reborn slapped Tsuna's face. "Not seductive enough and stop stuttering!"

Tsuna cringed in pain. "That hurts!"

"Do it again!"

Tsuna sighed. "Mou…I just want a normal date with Hibari-san…"

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>After putting the whole set of uniform, Tsuna opened the lock of the bathroom stall and stepped out.<p>

He gulped nervously when he saw Hibari leaning on the wall wearing a casual white strapless shirt with black shorts just below the knee.

Tsuna felt his whole body turned hot. "H-hibari-san…" He called out to gain the attention of the older one.

"Hn." Hibari smirked looking up and down on Tsuna.

Tsuna turned red. He still has to do this or else, Reborn will definitely kill him!

"D-does this skirt looks good on me?" He asked in a husky voice staring directly at Hibari's eyes. He pulled the skirt half-way just barely covering his crotch to let Hibari see his skin.

_'W-what am I doing?' _Tsuna asked himself.

Hibari stared at him. "…It's not that bad."

Tsuna felt an imaginary rock hit his head. After all the lecturing he received from Reborn on how to say that sentence seductively, all his boyfriend can say was that? Recovering from the shock, Tsuna sighed again.

_"So much for my innocent yet sexual words."_

Walking outside, Tsuna watched random people passing down by them. He can feel the stares the men were giving him but ignoring all of them thinking that they were looking on Hibari instead of him.

He gasped happily when he saw an ice cream store near the next ride they were planning to visit. He ran towards the store followed by Hibari who was obviously glaring at the people who were looking on his Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna looked at the variety of popsicle flavors.

"What do you want little girl?" The vendor asked making Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I'm not a girl." He whispered while scowling. He pointed at the strawberry flavoured popsicle. "That one, please!"

The vendor smiled sweetly at Tsuna but quickly regretted it when he saw the murderous look Hibari was giving him.

The vendor gave the strawberry popsicle on Tsuna. When he was about to pay, Hibari threw the coins at the vendor before saying "I'll bite you to death" and pulled Tsuna away from the store leaving a very confused ice cream vendor.

"Hey Hibari-san, that wasn't so nice." He said licking the popsicle.

Hibari shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

Tsuna smiled and sucked on the ice cream. Hibari watched him lick and suck the popsicle before thrusting the whole piece inside his mouth, moaning. He looked at Hibari who was still staring at him.

"Eh? Do you like one too?" Tsuna asked. "I could go back and buy you another one…"

Hibari shook his head. "No."

"Oh." Tsuna mumbled before licking the popsicle from the bottom up the tip before giggling. "I really like popsicles! It's really tasty and it feels good in your mouth!"

Hibari twitched a little.

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

><p>Reborn pulled out a smirk after watching the whole scene from afar.<p>

"Not bad, dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Little omake<p>

"Hey Hibari-san, that wasn't so nice." He said licking the popsicle.

Hibari shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He really doesn't care. He'll kill anyone who flirts with his herbivore.

Tsuna smiled and sucked on the ice cream. Hibari watched him lick and suck the popsicle before thrusting the whole piece inside his mouth, moaning.

Hibari licked his lips imagining Tsuna doing those licking and sucking on him. He shivered feeling something got hard below him. Tsuna looked up on him.

"Eh? Do you like one too?" Tsuna asked. "I could go back and buy you another one…"

Hibari shook his head. "No. _What I want is that mouth does a blowjob on me._"

"Oh." Tsuna mumbled before licking the popsicle from the bottom up the tip before giggling. "I really like popsicles! It's really tasty and it feels good in your mouth!"

Hibari twitched a little. How innocent words can sound so dirty to him?

After a few seconds, he managed to answer. "Yeah, they are."

* * *

><p>AN:

Yah, I know, lame chapter.

Sorry. I was really sleepy but still decided to write this one.

Hope you still like it!

_On to chapter 4_


	4. Below the table is the answer

**How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya**

**Title: **How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. ^^

**Warnings: **R18

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Below the table is the answer

"**Irashaimase!**" [1] One of the waiters greeted as Tsuna and Hibari entered the restaurant to eat their lunch.

Hibari scoffed at the sight of the crowd and quickly regretted of inviting Tsuna to eat their lunch here.

"Maybe we should eat somewhere else." Hibari said looking down at Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "No! I heard that this place serves delicious food! Kyoko-chan and the others said so!" He grinned back at him.

Hibari twitched.

After hearing the name of Kyoko Sasagawa, the little sister of that stupid Ryohei Sasagawa, Hibari felt a sudden itch to bite someone to death.

He was aware that Tsuna once took a liking towards the girl making him a little bit annoyed at her. Nevertheless, his lover assured him that nothing was going on between him and Kyoko.

The waiter arrived to lead the two of them to one of the vacant tables. Hibari pulled out the chair and sat on it, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, trying to ignore the annoying chatters of the random people inside the restaurant. Tsuna also sat down after taking the menu booklet from the waiter and giving him a slight smile as his thanks.

"So, what's your order?" The waiter asked eyeing Tsuna from head to toe wearing what seem to be his best smiles.

Hibari twitched again, knowing that the waiter was obviously checking _his_ Tsuna. He growled silently, blaming the skirt from making his lover more attractive.

"Ah I'll have a…" Tsuna skimmed the booklet.

"He'll have Set A lunch." Hibari said throwing the booklet at the table making Tsuna glanced at him with a curious face.

The waiter visibly trembled when he saw the murderous glare Hibari was giving him.

"One set A lunch." He jotted down. "What about you sir?" He asked after he cleared his throat.

"Set B lunch. We'll have both pineapple juice." [2] Hibari answered crossing his arms.

"Y-yes! Right away sir!"

Tsuna watched the still scared waiter, asking himself what happened to him.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna called out smiling a little. "You sure know your way around here. Have you been at this restaurant before?" He asked.

Hibari shrugged his shoulders. "A little. This place is a part of my territory so I send some of my people to check once in a while."

Tsuna made an awed face. "Really? That is so cool!"

Hibari raised his eyebrows. "I don't see anything cool at that."

Tsuna only smiled. "Everything about you is cool, Hibari-san!"

_Twitch._

'This isn't so good for my heart.' Hibari thought rubbing his temples trying to take away his lustful gaze at his lover.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this a great day for a date, Gokudera?" Yamamoto Takeshi said, both his hands behind his back, his usual smile plastered on his face.<p>

Gokudera Hayato snorted. "No."

"Oh come on, Gokudera! Smile a little, won't you?" Yamamoto grinned, pinching Gokudera's cheeks.

"Let go you baseball idiot!" Gokudera screamed, slapping Yamamoto's hands away from him.

Yamamoto surrendered still laughing. "Mou! You're so stingy Gokudera!" He teased.

Today, the two of them decided to take a little break and have fun at Namimori Amusement Park. Though it was tough inviting Gokudera to go out with him, knowing what Yamamoto's personality was, he managed to convinced his aloof boyfriend to spend his time at the famous amusement park.

"So, where are we going now?" Yamamoto asked after receiving the tickets from the booth.

Gokudera popped out a vein. "How am I supposed to know? This place is for children you stupid idiot!"

Yamamoto pouted. "Come on! Amusement park is a best place to date! See!" He pointed at a random couple who was walking in front of them.

Gokudera growled. "Ah! There's no point in fighting an idiot like you!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "Oh, it's almost lunch time." He muttered seeing the time from his wrist watch. "Let's go at the restaurant that Tsuna mentioned before!"

After hearing the name Tsuna, Gokudera's ear suddenly perked up. "J-juudaime said that?"

"Yah, he said that Kyoko and the girls were talking about that famous restaurant inside the amusement park." Yamamoto informed.

"Let's go and eat at the restaurant, baseball idiot!" Gokudera pulled Yamamoto towards the dining place, not noticing the smiling face of his lover.

* * *

><p>Hibari put down his glass of juice, satisfied at their lunch. He looked over at Tsuna who was still eating his lunch silently.<p>

_'I think that Hibari-san is enjoying himself.'_ Tsuna thought while munching the meat. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt someone touching his feet.

"Eh?" Feeling the light tap below him, he looked over at Hibari who was looking outside the window.

"Hibari-san…?" He mumbled.

Tsuna blushed when he felt another gentle tap from below. _"H-hibari-san's feet are…!" _

He shut his eye when Hibari's right foot trailed upwards reaching up to his thighs. Tsuna resisted the urge to moan when he rubbed his feet between his thighs, forcing them apart.

Still looking outside like nothing was happening Hibari hid a sneer as his foot climb upwards reaching his desired destination. His foot easily slipped through the skirt as he smirked when he heard Tsuna moaned after he started to caress his crotch.

"H-hibari-san…!" Tsuna's breath hitched almost crying feeling the slight hardness between his legs. He gripped the table sheets harder silently praying that Hibari would stop pleasuring him from below.

Seems like his prayers were answered.

"**JUUDAIME!**" Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto walking towards them.

"G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called out panicking from the inside. _'W-what should I do? I'm wearing a skirt! _

Hibari closed his eyes in frustration. He put his foot down on the ground and slips onto his shoes again before glaring at the newcomers.

"What are you two idiots doing here?"

Tsuna mentally thanked the long table linen that hid his skirt not knowing that it's all part of the plan of a certain tutor.

* * *

><p>"Well, after we heard about this restaurant, we decided to visit it!" Gokudera said as he ended up his story.<p>

Tsuna laughed. "Waaaah, Kyoko-chan really recommends this restaurant! I'm glad we ate here, right, Hibari-san?" He looked over at Hibari.

"Whatever." Hibari answered obviously not paying attention to them. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ne Tsuna, why're you and Hibari here? I never knew you two are close!" He asked smiling.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "E-eh?" Because the two of them doesn't have any time to meet at school, it's only natural for his friends not to know his relationship with Hibari.

"W-well…I invited Hibari-san to have fun coz…" Tsuna sweats thinking of an excuse to cover up their relationship.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'm not really interested with that bastard!" Gokudera suddenly said, pointing at Hibari who was still, not paying attention to them. "The important thing is that I finally see you today!"

Tsuna silently thanked Gokudera for saving him in that very awkward question.

HIbari stood up looking over at Tsuna. "Let's go."

"Eh? But we just got here!" Yamamoto said.

Hibari glared at him. "I'll bite you to death." He taunted as he walked out of the restaurant.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Mou, Hibari is still the same." He commented.

"Aah, I better go." Tsuna finally said.

Gokudera pouted. "But Juudaime…"

"We don't want to ruin your day, right? So it's better for us to go now." Tsuna said giving Gokudera an apologetic smile.

"Juudaime, don't leave me..." Gokudera cried out.

"Mou Gokudera...it's our date! Let them go!" Yamamoto pouted.

"Shut up you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted leaning his face close at his boyfriend.

"Maa...you really should fix your hot-tempered attitude, _Go-ku-de-ra_." Yamamoto teased, his voice changing from his seductive tone.

Gokudera blushed. "W-why you...! I'll freakin' kill you, bastard!"

Silently creeping at the two of them who were still fighting, Tsuna bid a silent good bye and quickly ran outside the restaurant hoping that Gokudera and Yamamoto will fail to see his skirt.

_"See you at school!"_

* * *

><p>"I'm happy that I met Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun here." Tsuna said giving Hibari a smile.<p>

"Hn." His lover responded still irritated that their moment was interrupted back there at the restaurant.

"Hibari-san…?" Tsuna called out with a worried voice.

"Where do you want to go next?" Hibari asked feeling a little calm.

Tsuna thought. He wanted to bring Hibari to a place where they can relax and talk and be_ romantic_? He blushed at the sudden idea and shook his head to erase it.

Hibari raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"E-eh? Nothing! I was just thinking that we should go to a place where we could talk…and…" He covered his face away from Hibari's gaze, knowing that his face was as red as tomato.

"Hmm…a place where we can hang out ha." Hibari repeated looking around the amusement park.

**"CIAOSSU."**

Recognizing the voice from behind, Tsuna paled. _'D-don't tell me…' _He slowly turned around to see Reborn clad in a black witch's costume.

**"R-reborn?" **Tsuna silently cursed Reborn knowing that his tutor has something hidden in his sleeves again.

"You are wrong! I'm Magenta, the witch of Namimori Amusement Park!" Reborn informed, twirling around with his silly witch costume.

Hibari looked at the infant in front of him. "…Wow."

Tsuna panicked. "W-what are you doing here, Reborn?"

_KICK!_

"As what you heard before, I am the witch of Namimori Amusement Park and I'm here to invite you to our famous **_HAUNTED HOUSE_**!" Reborn said holding out a poster of the haunted house attraction of the park.

Hibari leaned closer at the poster, ignoring the still lying Tsuna in front of him. "A haunted house eh."

Tsuna slowly stood up, rubbing his bruised stomach. "R-reborn…"

"You said that you two wanted to go to a place where you could do_ lovey dovey_ stuffs right?" Reborn asked Hibari while folding the poster back.

"NO! We didn't say that!" Tsuna answered back.

"Yah." Hibari nodded which made Tsuna fall back comically. "H-hibari-san…!"

"Well, this place is perfect for you!" Reborn smirked at Tsuna.

"So how about it? This place seems interesting." Hibari asked Tsuna.

"NO! We shouldn't go there! I'm sure Reborn-" Tsuna stopped talking when he felt a murderous glare coming from his tutor.

Tsuna glanced at him and shrieked when he saw Reborn'_s I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-go-there_ look.

"F-fine…let's go." Tsuna surrendered knowing that he can't win against his tutor.

"Then that's decided! Here's the ticket for the haunted house." Reborn held out two tickets and gave it to Hibari.

"Have fun! Ciao!" Reborn bid goodbye to the two, his smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

><p><span>Elle's note:<span>

[1] Of course, we all know what Irashaimase means. But for those people who doesn't know, it means "WELCOME" in Japanese and is often used for stores, restaurants, etc.

[2] Bwahahahahaha! I was thinking of what juice Hibari will order and I suddenly thought pineapple! Why pineapple? Because of Mukuro-chan! Haha! It's a joke coz Hibari hates Mukuro a lot but he ordered pineapple juice? [Okay, I know, LAME, but still! Haha!] It's a hint that Mukuro will probably show up in one of the future chapters so better watch out for that friends! ^^

Woah! After a long time, I finally finished this chapter! [drops dead]

Oh well, I hope that I don't disappoint you this time! ^^

The footsie thing was Hibari's way of seducing Tsuna. Haha! ^^\/ I think the title of this chapter should be "How to seduce a Tsunayoshi Sawada." Haha!

Waaah, and the second OTP of mine finally showed up! Yamamoto and Gokudera! Watch out for the other pairs that will arrive!

Don't forget to review guys! It will totally help me to write faster! Oh, and I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm not really good in English soooo...I apologize. [bows]

_On with chapter 5 -_


	5. Unexpected visitor

**How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya**

**Title: **How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. ^^

**Warnings: **R18

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Unexpected visitor…

Tsuna looked up to see the exaggerated poster of the haunted house in front of him.

"Do we really have to go here?" He asked himself watching the crowd that was patiently waiting for their turn to enter the attraction. He glanced at Hibari who was checking his cellphone. "Hey Hibari-san, you hate large crowds like this, right? Maybe we should go and check out the other rides…"

Tsuna sweat-dropped [1] when he realized that Hibari wasn't paying attention to him as he suddenly got engrossed in checking out his e-mails. He gave up convincing his lover and waited patiently for their turn to enter the horrifying haunted house.

Thanks to his caring and beloved tutor, of course.

At last, their turn came. Seeing that there's no escape from going inside the scary place, Tsuna sighed in defeat and let himself to be drag inside.

* * *

><p>Hibari looked around the place, thinking how stupid and childish the haunted house was. He ignored the scary people who were wearing costumes, trying their best to scare the hell out of him as he continued to walk inside without paying any attention to them.<p>

"This place is damn smelly." He commented.

Tsuna on the other hand was obviously shaking from fear, jumping a little from time to time whenever he sees a scary monster or ghost who were coming his way.

"H-hibari-san…" He muttered, his hands absently swinging around to grab hold of Hibari's arm.

"Oi herbivore, where the hell are you?" Hibari asked after noticing that someone seems to be missing from behind him.

Turning his back to check if Tsuna was still alive, Hibari stared when all he can see was darkness and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Tsuna raised his eyebrows when he felt the cold arm he was holding.<p>

"Hibari-san?" He called out slowly looking at the _person _who he was .

A man who was clad in a black cloth turned to face the already panicking Tsuna.

"Hiiiiiiiiiie!" Tsuna screamed and ran away when he saw the man doesn't have any face.

The man silently giggled proud that he managed to scare someone. Guess he'll have money for supper tonight.

The still screaming Tsuna ran aimlessly towards the corridor, his eyes tightly shut. "Hibari-san! Where the heck are you?" He cried out, not stopping from running.

On the other side of the haunted house, Hibari's ears perked up when he heard the faint yet familiar voice of his lover.

Hard to admit, he was already worried that something might happen to Tsuna. He walked faster towards the direction which he heard the scream.

_"That damn herbivore."_

* * *

><p>Finally stopping from running, Tsuna leaned on the wall feeling the cold cement. He visibly shivered sweat rolling down his pale face.<p>

Why was he lost in the first place anyway?

He was just right behind Hibari.

His lungs started to calm down giving him time to look around the place. He can see scary masks hanged on the wall giving him a little heart attack whenever he took a glance on them.

Sitting down to relax a bit, Tsuna thought that somehow, this date was really not working well. He can also tell that Hibari wasn't enjoying his time together with him.

All he wants was a normal date.

Tsuna hugged himself fighting the tears that were already escaping from his eyes. What if Hibari won't find him anymore? What if after this date, Hibari will break up with him?

Too many questions that doesn't have any definite answers.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes to wipe the tears. Honestly, he was still dame-Tsuna. He can't do anything right, not even for his lover.

"Hibari-san…" He mumbled, his eyes getting heavy.

"Calling me, herbivore?"

Tsuna looked up to see Hibari who was smirking.

"Hibari-san…!" He suddenly stood up and wiped his tears.

"Hmm…are you crying?" Hibari asked leaning closer to inspect Tsuna's face.

Tsuna blushed in return, backing away from Hibari.

"N-no!" He lied thinking that Hibari will only laugh at him.

What caught him off guard was when Hibari suddenly pulled him for a hug.

Yes, a_ hug._

This was really rare for a Hibari Kyoya to do.

"H-hibari-san?" He was only answered by Hibari hugging him tighter.

"Shut up." Hibari mumbled, inhaling the sweet scent of Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna just smiled hugging him back as tightly as he could. He knew from the bottom of his heart that Hibari love him as much as he does.

"Hibari-san…I can't breathe already…"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the haunted house<strong>

Tsuna and Hibari decided to take a break at the nearby coffee shop.

"Woah, the view here is great!" Tsuna said looking around. Because the haunted house was placed on the highest part of the park, he can see the whole view of the amusement park.

Hibari sipped on his latte watching Tsuna appreciate the place. He smiled silently.

"Is something the matter, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked his attention now on Hibari.

Hibari cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Tsuna smiled. "I really had fun today, Hibari-san! Arigato!"

"…" Was the only reply of the latter.

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?" _Did I say something wrong again? Mou, I really hate it whenever he's like that!_

Hibari unexpectedly smiled back making Tsuna gasped silently. "H-hibari-san?..."

"Yeah, I did too." He quietly answered, his eye closed still smiling.

Tsuna flushed different shades of red and lowered his head. He can feel his heart beating so fast as if it's going to burst out of his chest.

_Calm down heart! Calm down, damn it!_

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked, putting his cup of coffee down.

"Uh no! Nothing's wrong!" Tsuna quickly answered, covering his blushing face away from his lover.

"Let's go." Hibari said standing up from his chair seeing that Tsuna finally finished his share of coffee. Tsuna nodded and stood up as well.

Too bad a strong gush of wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere making Tsuna's skirt fly upwards giving Hibari a full view of his crotch.

Tsuna shrieked not noticing that Hibari was still staring at his exposed lower part.

"Hey you know…" Hibari started. Tsuna looked up to him still fixing his hair and asking himself where the hell did that strong wind came from.

"Yes?" Tsuna was about to walk towards when he suddenly heard a familiar laugh behind him.

"Kufufufu…" The chestnut haired boy slowly turned around and felt cold drops of sweat dripping from his face when he saw none other than Mukuro Rokudo in front of him.

"**What the hell are you doing here?**" Hibari asked with his oh-so low voice it sent chills up on Tsuna's spine.

Oh no, this isn't good.

Thanks again for his very caring tutor, things got amusing again.

* * *

><p>AN: OMYGOSH, I finally finished this chapter! Damn it! To tell you the truth guys, I already wrote this 2 days ago but because of my crappy schedule, I wasn't able to post it. I really apologize though... T.T

Yah, there's no seducing part here because I introduced another character. Yes, you read it right, Mukuro Rokudo is here! Hoho, looks like Tsuna got stuck between the two rivals. =D

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

I'll be waiting for your reviews! ^^


	6. A little jealousy might push it

**Chapter 6: **A little jealousy might push it

Hibari stared or more like glared at the person in front of him.

"I'm asking you…what the hell are you doing here?" He asked again as he pulled Tsuna closer to him. He definitely hates this guy for being so annoying and for trying to steal his beloved Tsunayoshi away from him. Yes, Hibari Kyoya was insecure because of Mukuro Rokudo.

"Kufufufu, don't be so uptight, Hibari-kun. I'm just here to walk around and see how humans are doing." Mukuro explained making Hibari roll his eyes.

"Whatever, just get out of here or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened his hands about to take his tonfas out.

Tsuna's eyes widened while watching the situation in front of him. He needs to do something to stop his lover and Mukuro from fighting.

"M-mukuro…do you want something from us?" Tsuna asked breaking the glaring battle between the two. Mukuro turned to face Tsuna, a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh yes, Tsunayoshi-kun. I want to have your body." Mukuro replied giving off what seems to be his seductive smile.

Tsuna forced a smile. "Anything except that."

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you, pineapple head."Hibari said, his voice sounding so dangerous.

Tsuna tried to stop them but got brushed off by Mukuro. "Oya oya, aren't you too hot-headed, Hibari-kun?"

"And who do you think is the cause of it, ha?" Hibari asked slowly walking towards Mukuro.

Mukuro smirked. "You really are itching for a battle, eh?"

"Bring it on."

"STOP IT!" Tsuna screamed throwing himself between Hibari and Mukuro who was about to kick each other's asses. The two looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"I suggest you stay out of this, Tsunayoshi." Hibari mumbled, his eyes now fixated on his opponent.

"Hate to agree with you." Hibari added, eyes glued on Mukuro.

_What to do now? Reborn, help me!_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Huh? What'll I do if Mukuro suddenly comes?" Tsuna repeated his tutor's question.

Reborn sat on Tsuna's bed. "Well, what will you do dame-Tsuna?"

"There's no way Mukuro will come in the amusement park." Tsuna answered.

"I'm asking 'if' you idiot. What IF he'll come?" Reborn asked again, his eyes gleaming of danger.

Tsuna visibly shivered. Imagining Mukuro and Hibari meet…that'll be the start of world war III. Who knows what they'll do. No human can stop those two…probably.

"I don't know…maybe…I'll ask Hibari-san to calm down…or something like that…" Of course that'll be impossible. Better think of another idea before Reborn jabs him on the stomach again. "If the two of them meet accidentally, I'll just have to force Hibari-san to get out before they fight each other."

"And how exactly will you do that?" Reborn asked, his smile returning.

Tsuna looked up as if the answer was on the ceiling. He looked at Reborn again. "I'll beg for him."

"Beg…?" Reborn inwardly smirked, naughty thoughts rushing inside his mind.

"Why're you asking me anyway? I told you, there's no way Mukuro will show up in the park."

All Tsuna could see was his tutor's smirk.

"Expect the unexpected, dame-Tsuna."

_End of flashback_

Now he gets it! Reborn was behind in all of this! He was probably the one who told Mukuro that Hibari and he were in the amusement park!

_"Is he out of his mind? Do he really wants to see a bloody massacre that bad?" _Tsuna thought. Panic was slowly conquering him, seeing Mukuro and his lover preparing for battle.

_"No choice, I'll just have to do this!" _Tsuna hugged Hibari from the behind making the two of them stop whatever they'll planning to do. Good thing there wasn't lots of people on the café or they will think some boy's love action was happening.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro called out, his jealousy evident in his voice.

Hibari turned around to look at his lover. One more move and he's ready to pounce on him. Tsuna just tightened his hold, eyes shut hoping that this little effort might stop the two of them from killing each other. Not that he knew that he's making the biggest mistake of his life because whatever he was doing was sending his older lover out of control.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called out. Noticing that his voice was already calm (of course, Tsuna's the only one who could tell if Hibari's calm or not), he loosened his hold on his chest, releasing him to look at his face.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, I thought this date will go on smoothly…just like how I imagined it countless times…but as always, nothing will go right if I'm here…" Tsuna's eyes started to get watery. Fighting his tears was damn too hard for him. He just wanted to have a good time, enjoy each other's presence, and act like a normal couple, but as expected, it won't happen because a dame-Tsuna will always be a dame-Tsuna.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized again before sprinting away from Hibari.

Hibari could only watch him run away.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Hibari jerked his head to look at Mukuro who was now sitting on the chair. "I only want to check up on how things are going on. I never wanted to see little Tsunayoshi cry like that."

"He didn't cry."

"Whatever, he was close to crying, all thanks to you."

"Always pushing things on me when it's your entire fault."

"Just saying the truth."

"I'll kill you later."

Mukuro smirked watching his rival chase the love of his life. He slumped back on the chair and heaved a sigh.

"Thanks for your hard work." Reborn mumbled, sitting beside Mukuro.

Mukuro gave Reborn a crooked smile.

"You owe me big time."

* * *

><p>Tsuna found himself sitting on one of the bench, trying to calm his heart.<p>

_"I disappointed Hibari-san again…" _He thought. Reborn was right. Hibari will eventually break up with him.

Dating Hibari Kyoya was everyone's dream.

His dream.

But it was too good to be true.

He looked up to see the sky was already dark. It was already night time and nothing romantic happened except the one inside the haunted house. He lowered his head in shame. Definitely, this time, Hibari will come up and ask him to break up. Just thinking that situation was enough to send him to tears.

He really loves Hibari. He'll do everything just to be with him. Even though their relationship was kind of rocky at first, they managed to make it through.

Although Hibari wasn't your typical lover who'll shower you with loves, he has his own way of showing it.

Texting you every hour, asking you what you're doing.

Calling you every night just to say _I'll go to sleep, herbivore._

Visiting your house whenever his free.

It's one of the few sides no one knew except him.

He might appear scary and intimidating, but Tsuna knew what he really was.

A perfect lover.

And because of this stupid date, it'll all go to waste.

"Oi." He looked up again to see none other than his beloved Hibari-san in front of him, slightly panting.

"H-hibari-san…" Hibari sat down beside him, his breathing slowly getting back to normal.

"I'm so sorry Hibari-san…"

"Shut up, you talk too much." Tsuna cringed at Hibari's cold voice.

_Here it comes, the big break up thing. _

"I'm freakin' tired of you apologizing."

Hibari leaned closer, his face centimeters away from Tsuna. Tsuna stared at his eyes, preparing himself, wondering how he'll end their relationship.

_Thanks Hibari-san, for all the memories…_

And all Tsuna can feel was Hibari's warm lips.

* * *

><p>Watching from afar, Reborn couldn't help himself from smiling.<p>

Silently congratulating his student, he started to walk away from the scene, leaving the two alone from the very first time since they started their date.

Even though he wants to stay and watch them, he wants to give them their own privacy thinking that they deserved it anyway.

"Good job, dame-Tsuna, you actually seduced Hibari Kyoya."

He smirked again.

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>AN: OMYGAWD. That chapter was supposed to be published a long time ago but I was so busy because of school so please please please forgive me! I just finished the last part right now (it's already 1:07 am). I don't want my readers to think that I dropped this story! I love HibarixTsuna couple so much!

Yeah, Reborn asked Mukuro to bother the two of them coz you know, he wants a little entertainment. Shame on you Reborn! But I still love you! ^^

I was also busy writing my own fictions so I really do apologize for the late updations!

I can't wait for the next chapter! Haha!

I'll write the rated M if you review my story! C:

See yah! -runsaway-


	7. Hibari vs Sawada

**Title: **How to seduce a Hibari Kyoya

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. ^^

**Warnings: **R18

**Chapter 7: Hibari vs. Sawada**

"H-hibari-san…you…kissed me," Was all Tsuna can said after Hibari kissed him.

Hibari stared at him, a soft smile plastered on his face. "Yah, I know."

"But…why?" Tsuna was visibly shaking in excitement, confusion…well, with mixed feelings.

"Do you really need a reason to give someone a kiss?" Hibari asked sarcastically, sitting beside Tsuna.

"N-no…I'm sorry…" Still not believing what was happening, Tsuna felt butterflies circling inside his tummy. They might've been dating for quite some time but this was the first time Hibari did something like this.

He never knew kissing could be so ecstatic. Sure, Tsuna had countless dreams of how Hibari will kiss him but he never thought that it will happen today.

Well, Hibari's unpredictable wasn't he?

"Let's go home." Hibari mumbled, standing up from where he was sitting.

Tsuna looked at Hibari and smiled. Just thinking Hibari chasing after him was enough to make Tsuna all giddy inside. He can tell how much Hibari values him. Making a Hibari Kyoya ran after you was quite impossible and only a Tsunayoshi Sawada can do that.

"Wait Hibari-san!" He tugged on Hibari's sleeve making him to turn around and faced him.

"What?" He asked, his eyes showing emotions Tsuna haven't seen before.

"Let's ride that-," He pointed the ferris wheel not far from them, "…before going home."

By now, the sky turned pitch black and only the lights from the rides can be seen. Hibari stared at Tsuna, his face being illuminated by the lights around him, making him somewhat beautiful and…angelic. Hibari cleared his throat at the sudden thought and gave Tsuna a reaffirming look.

"Sure. Let's ride that."

Slowly yet secretly, Hibari held Tsuna's hands.

_So warm, just as I imagined it. _

Tsuna looked outside the window, face full of excitement seeing the huge buildings getting smaller and smaller.

"So beautiful! Don't you think so, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked his attention still on the scenery.

"Mhm." Hibari nodded, looking at the same thing Tsuna was. He glanced at his lover thinking how childish and adorable he was. At first, he was just an ordinary student, nothing important. But as the day goes by, he noticed how attractive Tsuna was. Yeah, he's lame and everything, but in every move he makes, Hibari couldn't stop this growing urge to make him his.

Time to admit it; he loves his Tsuna a lot.

He stood up making Tsuna look at him in confusion. He sat beside his lover, arms crossing and still looking outside the window. Tsuna could only smile. He knew that this was one of Hibari's ways of being sweet. He moved closer to him, their shoulders casually brushing with each other.

Hibari coiled his arms around Tsuna's neck, his face leaning forward until their noses were inches apart. He could feel Hibari's breath on him. Expecting what's next, he closed his eyes, his mouth slightly parted apart. Hibari leaned more closer to close the gap between them.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"You should have sex with him before going home, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna almost choked on his own saliva after hearing what his tutor said.

"W-what?" Reborn rolled his eyes (if that could be even possible) and stared at Tsuna. There's a limit on how a person can be so innocent.

"Do I really have to repeat everything I said?" Reborn asked walking away from Tsuna who was completely dress and ready to go. He turned around and studied the look of his student.

"Hmmm…not bad." Reborn commented, rubbing his chin in approval. Tsuna hid his blush by covering his face.

"Stop staring at me, Reborn! It's weird!"

"Don't worry, you're not my type, idiot." Reborn shortly said before his mind wandered off to a certain cow. "As I was saying, you should have sex with him before you go home."

"You know I can't do that Reborn! I haven't even had my k-k-kiss with Hibari-san!" Tsuna defended, trying his best to reason out.

"That's why this is the perfect opportunity for the two of you, don't you think so."Reborn said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now, let's try it. Say: H-hibari-san, c-can we do it?" Reborn perfectly imitated Tsuna's voice making him shiver.

"First of all, don't copy my voice, it sounds strange." Reborn only glared at him. "And second, what's with the 'can we do it' thing? What will we do anyway?"

Reborn smacked Tsuna's face making him fall on his butt. Tsuna hissed in pain, rubbing his back. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"That's for being so naïve and stupid." Reborn hopped on Tsuna's chest and pinched his cheeks.

"Aaaaw!" Tsuna yelped in pain.

Reborn continued what he was doing and kept on pinching Tsuna's cheeks. "If you must know, when you say 'can we do it' it literally means, 'can we have sex'." He stopped pinching his cheeks. "Do you understand dame-Tsuna?"

"No! I don't want to understand!" Tsuna backed away from his tutor, his back slamming on the wall. Having sex with Hibari-san is beyond his imagination!

"What do you think is the point of this date anyway? Of course, Hibari's expecting to have sex with you. After all, he's still a boy."

"NO! No, no, no, no, noooooo!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Tsuna suddenly opened his eyes when he felt Hibari's tongue inside his mouth. He mentally panicked, thinking that there's only one more thing that they haven't done. He pushed Hibari off of him, making him growl in annoyance. Tsuna covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his face red as tomato.<p>

"What's the problem, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. His lips were moist making him look seductive and hot. Tsuna shook his head to erase what he just had thought.

"I-isn't it hot here?" Tsuna blurted out but what he was really thinking was how much time they have before landing the ride.

"Doesn't matter." Hibari said, crawling towards his prey, ready to continue what they were doing.

"B-but Hibari-san…I-I don't want to do it here." Tsuna mumbled, his voice almost whispering.

Hibari tilted his head. "Do what?"

"You know…sex."

"Oh. Sex." Hibari stared at him. Slowly, his lips formed a smirk making Tsuna shiver in fear. He knew that look! When Hibari Kyoya gave you that look, he wants something and he'll get it whatever happens!

"So, you wanna have sex." Hibari repeated.

Now, it was Tsuna who's staring at Hibari.

"Huh?"

"If you wanna have sex that badly, we could just go home and do it. No need to bring me here." Tsuna's face flushed bright red, not believing what he was hearing!

"You're so naughty, _Tsuna." _Tsuna felt something tightened below him at what Hibari said. How could a man be so seductive, hot, sexy, whatever they call it be at the same time!

"H-hibari-san…I-I feel…" He tried covering the bulge in his skirt with his hands. Hibari moved closer to Tsuna and lifted both of his hands to get a perfect view down there. He smirked again seeing the already erect member of his lover. Still holding both Tsuna's hands with one, Hibari's other hand lifted the skirt to pull down his boxers and all.

"Excited aren't we…?" Hibari asked making Tsuna more embarrassed. He started to struggle but failed. Of course, he's no match against him.

"No, Hibari-san…we shouldn't do this…" Tsuna pleaded but his voice was cut off when he felt a hand pumping his member. He closed his eyes, savouring every moment of what was happening.

Guess Reborn was right. He couldn't go home without doing this.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled, hugging the pillow closer to him.<p>

Hibari, who was leaning on the headboard, silently smiled after hearing Tsuna mumbling his name in his sleep. He pulled the sheets closer to his lover.

"That goes well." Hibari turned his head to the side to see none other than Reborn who was sitting on his chair. He gave Hibari a smile.

"Yeah, thanks to your constant spying."

Reborn glanced at the sleeping Tsuna and closed his eyes, still smiling.

"What can I do, he IS my beloved student."

"Lucky you, if you aren't Tsunayoshi's tutor, I would have killed you right now."

Reborn smirked. "Just so you know, if you hurt him, it's you who'll I kill."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>"JUUDAAAAIIIIIIMEEEE!" Tsuna visibly cringed at the sudden voice of Gokudera who immediately greeted him as soon as he entered their classroom.<p>

He gave him a sheepish smile. "O-ohayou…Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera ran towards his beloved Tsuna while Yamamoto approached them wearing his usual goofy smile. "Ohayou, Tsuna!"

"Ohayou Yamamoto."Tsuna greeted back.

"Eh, what's that Juudaime?" Gokudera pointed Tsuna's neck.

Realizing what he was pointing at, Tsuna swiftly covered his neck. _'Waaaah, Hibari-san…! You…you left marks? How could you?"_

"Are you alright? Did that fuckin' bastard Hibari did something bad to you? I swear I'll blow him off one of these days!"

"Eh?" Tsuna quickly shook his head before Gokudera could continue. "I'm fine! Nothing happened badly."

Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked at the same time. "You sure?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Sorry for making you worry, Gokudera-kun."

"Well…it's just unusual for the two of you to be together…I mean…" Gokudera trailed off.

Tsuna could only laugh. "W-well…uhm…you see…" Is it the right time to tell them the truth? Their friend's right? Nothing could go wrong right? They'll surely understand everything once he explains it to them, right…?

That he and Hibari's dating.

"It's just that…Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…me and Hibari-san is…"

Gokudera and Yamamot listened carefully, not wanting to miss anything their boss will confess.

"I and Hibari-san is…"

"You and Hibari-san is what…?"

"It's just that…Hibari-san is my…"

"You're what…?"

"We're dating."

…

…

…

…

…

"?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey there folks! So this is the end of the story! Hmmm, don't worry, I'll publish more. 1827 rocks anyway! Hmm, maybe I'll publish a really long story...? Well, this story is kind of short. This is the first time I finished a 7-chaptered story. Oh well! The story itself tackles about how Tsuna seduces Hibari so if I continued it...it'll be off the title...I think? *scratcheshead*

Yeah, I'm great in one-shots anyway, so I think I'll write more of 1827 one-shots?

Guys don't forget to review! And sorry for making the M part lame, I mean...this fanfic was rated T so I can't write M parts...oh so I think...

Man, I suck being a writer. I made my readers hope for nothing...but, at least there's a little erotic part, right? Kyaaa, okay you can boil me, roast me, throw me off the building!

Thanks for all the people who keeps on waiting and supporting! I'll go write a multi-chapter story of 1827 couple...or one-shot story...WHATEVER! I'll just write!

Well then, bye everyone! ^^\/

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>

"I can't believe they're dating...my beloved Juuuuudaimmmme, why'd you lie to me?"

"Maa maa, I'm sure Tsuna has his own reasons for not telling us..."

"You don't understand you baseball freak! Juudaime and that Hibari's dating...! I can't allow this! Not my Juudaime!"

"You know Gokudera...it's been pissing me off..."

"What're you talking about, idiot?" _Blinks. _"O-oi...I don't like that look! G-get away from me! N-not here...! Aaaah...Y-yamamoto...! S-stop...don't t-touch me there...ngh..."

_Smirk. _"Tell me you love and I'll stop."

"L-like hell I'll say it...!" _Blush. _"Haaa...y-you bastard...y-you'll pay for this...!"

"Let's see you try..._Hayato..._"

_Blush even more. _"S-seriously...stop it...d-don't call my name like that..._T-takeshi...! _D-damn it...I love you alright? I love you so stop touching me there...aaaaaah...!"

_Smile. _"Sorry but I won't stop now. I love you too."

* * *

><p>"H-hibari-san, we need to talk!"<p>

"I'm busy, can't you see."

"This is urgent...!" _Blush. _"Y-you left this red marks all over me! Why'd you do that for...? I don't even know what they're cold but...i-it's...!"

"At least you know where they came from."

"Mou, Hibari-san, stop messing around! This is really embarrassing!"

"Are you angry?"

"Y-you bet!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"W-what? Say something, will you?"

"Nothing...I just thought it looks good on you."

_Bluuuuuush. _"This isn't funny!"

"By the way, they're called hickeys, just so you know."

_Stomp. _"Hibari-san!"

"Fine, I'm sorry. By the way, Tsunayoshi."

"W-what...?"

"Good job on seducing me last time."

"Eh...?"

"Say thanks to that baby."

...

...

...

"R-r-r-r-r-reborn!"

* * *

><p>"Nothing beats an afternoon tea, don't you think so, Leon?" <em>Sip.<em>

_Crash!_

"Reborn you bastard! Where the hell have you been?"

"So much for my peaceful afternoon. Shut up stupid cow, can't you see I'm relaxing?"

"I don't care you idiot, you left me again without saying anything! I hate you!" _Whine._

_..._

__"Can't believe I'm saying this."

"Reborn you idiot...waaaaaaaah!"

"You miss me that much, stupid cow?" _Smirk. _"I won't go anywhere. Now that you're here."

"Eh...? Wait...don't take my bazooka! Not that!"

_**BOOM!**_

"Well now...where were we?"

"I hate it when you use that voice on me."

"I know you like it more when I'm like this...right?"

_Blush. _"Fine! I admit I like you better when you're like that! Now, happy?"

"Absolutely." _Smirk._

**THE END**


End file.
